Poetry
by Lady in the Willows
Summary: Just some poetry of mine. I spout it out now and then. Enjoy! Grouped together for convenience.
1. Angelic Ranting

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.

Just some random poetry. Enjoy!

………………………………….

Loneliness  
Only loneliness  
In this sunlit world of mine

Heartbreak  
Painful heartbreak  
And hopeless dreams both entwine

I follow you like a moth to the flame  
I yearn for you because you called my name

Give me your hand  
Take me out of this land

Take me away  
Take me today  
Take me away  
Despite what people say  
There must be more to life  
Than all this pain and strife

You sang to me while I slept  
Though my mind finds it hard to accept  
My soul was yours before I knew  
What it was inside of you  
Darkness calls and I do not fight  
But I am bound to live in light

Inside I have much love to give  
But still I have no will to live  
God, give me strength when I am weak  
Help me find the love I seek  
Is he a sweet illusion in this blinding light?  
Or is he truly a phantom of night?

The darkness that is within you  
I now know lies inside me, too


	2. Help me to Live

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or the music to 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'. It's a sad world, isn't it?

(Author's Note: This is actually a song that I wrote for Erik as a Valentine's Day present. That sounded really pathetic, didn't it? Well, at least I'm among my fellow obsessed writers and readers. The lyrics are mine but I set them to the tune of 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'. Please, enjoy!)

Help me to Live

Constant noise and smiling faces  
Seem to overwhelm me  
Nothing here can soothe my yearning  
For your warm embraces

Praying that I'll hear your voice again  
Hoping that it's not too late  
Dreaming of you  
Is all I can do  
To live the life I hate

Hoping that I'll see your shape again  
Wishing that I never did  
Too many years  
Too many fears  
Keeping my secrets hid

I wish I had just one companion  
One who knew my dreaming  
If I could just talk to someone  
My hurt would not be teeming

Asking for a chance to really live  
Begging for a chance to see  
All that can be  
Hidden in me  
Help me to open my eyes

Knowing that there's nothing here for me  
Hoping I can say good-bye  
Take me away  
Take me today  
Show me the path to try

Ending heartbreak  
Ending hurt and fear  
Ending all the dreams  
That brought me here

Help me finally live  
Help me to start to live


	3. Turn Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POTO. But, then, neither do you, so we're even.

(Author's Note: Okay, just so you know beforehand, this poem is not like others I have written. It is not about romance or sadness. It is about plain fear. Unfortunately, I discovered a rather horrific version of 'The Phantom of the Opera' and I was deeply shaken. This is the product.)

Turn Away

In blood it seems you are doomed to wallow  
And if you do, I cannot follow  
What can there possibly be for me  
In the horror created by thee

I stare at my hands, trembling and white  
I know that I am too weak to fight  
Panting, gasping, yearning for air  
It's pointless for I am caught in your snare

My eyes are wide with horror and fright  
Why would I not hope for the light?  
Escaping from you is all I should crave  
To my bleeding heart, I should not be a slave

Yet even in this darkened place  
With your horrid deeds and monstrous face  
My love for you does not die  
I cannot bear to say good-bye

God knows that I feel much fear  
And yet, to me, you still are dear  
My love cannot be held at bay  
I know I shall not turn away


	4. The Music of My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO and I certainly don't own the music to 'The Music of the Night'. The very idea makes me laugh. And cry.

(Author's Note: You should really read this while listening to 'The Music of the Night', you'll get the idea better that way.)

**The Music of my Life**

Heartbreak sharpens  
Subdues my worn sensations  
Sadness grows  
And threatens all defenses  
Soon my own self-loathing  
Is close to overflowing

Swiftly, softly, the voices start their whispering  
Feel them, hear them, tempting and alluring  
End it all, they say  
Finally finish it today  
Simply turn away and end this pain and strife  
That has been the music of my life

Turn away and embrace the peace that dreams can bring  
Turn away and let your heart begin to sing  
Close your eyes and finally you will know no more  
But I know that I've heard all the before

Slowly, painfully, I fight against the voices  
Sense them, hear them, and all their sinful choices  
I fight against the pain  
Against the anger and disdain  
But I know now that my mind is not so lithe  
I can't fight against the music of my life

There must be something here that can finally soothe my endless fears

There must be something that can stop the endless tears  
There must be a place where my soul can start to fly  
But in the end, I know it's just a lie

Crying, dying, your name is all I'm chanting

Can't you see it's you that I've been wanting  
At last you seem to see  
What's been happening to me  
Now that my blood has pooled next to a sharpened knife  
It seems you've heard the music of my life

And years from now when you face death's bright scythe  
Again you'll hear the music of my life

(Author's Note: Thank you Aislin, for enlightening me about the single-spacing. I'm forever grateful.)


	5. Twisted in my Heart

Disclaimer: I still don't own POTO and I'm still not happy about it. Nor will I ever be happy about it.

(Author's Note: This is what I would have sung if I were Christine. Hope you enjoy!)

**Twisted in my Heart **

Twisted every way  
What answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my heart  
to win the chance to live?  
Do I betray the man  
who once inspired my soul?  
These haunting fantasies  
begin to take their toll.  
The Phantom has my soul  
but Raoul still holds my heart  
My emotions are so strong  
they're tearing me apart  
Oh, what am I to do?  
Which of my loves are true?  
How can I end this peacefully?


	6. In the Silence Falling

**Disclaimer:** Erik is not mine. However, the poem is. So is the music. Too bad you can't hear the music. It's in my head.

**In the Silence Falling**

I stand outside in the pouring rain

I wish the water could help numb the pain

It's times like these I just can't comprehend

Why my heart keeps refusing to mend

And in the silence falling

I can hear you calling

You make my troubles melt away

I only wish that you could stay

Your voice surrounds me in the dawning night

And in this darkness there's no need for sight

My senses sharpen; I can feel so much!

My heart beats faster at your lightest touch

Your sweet intoxication

Stirs my imagination

My love, you make me strive

Just to simply stay alive

But when the sun begins to rise

You abruptly break all ties

I'm left shaking on the ground

Pitifully searching for your sound

Then through the day, I play my part

I ignore my breaking heart

There's nothing left for me to do

I must simply wait for you

And in the silence falling

I can hear you calling

You make my troubles melt away

I only wish that you could stay

Your voice surrounds me in the dawning night

And in this darkness there's no need for sight

My senses sharpen; I can feel so much!

My heart beats faster at your lightest touch

Your sweet intoxication

Stirs my imagination

My love, you make me strive

Just to simply stay alive

A rose's petals die and fall

So I am dying in your thrall

My weakly heart does not protest

Though it knows I'll have no rest

I am yours but you're not mine

When will I finally cross the line?

How can no one understands

That my soul is in your hands?

And in the silence falling

I can hear you calling

You make my troubles melt away

I only wish that you could stay

Your voice surrounds me in the dawning night

And in this darkness there's no need for sight

My senses sharpen; I can feel so much!

My heart beats faster at your lightest touch

Your sweet intoxication

Stirs my imagination

My love, you make me strive

Just to simply stay alive

Oh, just to stay alive

I've given you my tender heart

So now I wait till I fall apart

(Author's Note: Like it? Sorry about all the spaces but I don't have time to fix it.)


End file.
